Mad Auntie
by SPRGMR27
Summary: Ana Marvis, step-niece of Aya Marvis moves into a new mansion with her step Aunt and is now fighting for her live to save her auntie with a mysterious boy. Can they dispel the curse and make it out alive and who is this boy? Rated T for blood and corpses.
1. Prologue

Alexis: Hello there, I'm SPRGMR27. This is my first story so please don't bash this story.

Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil! Love him to death!): Like that's going to happen, Alex.

Ana: Can we start before you go crazy and maybe get your scythe and kill us.

Leon and Alexis: Fine!

Prologue: The New Clinic

"Auntie?" I asked cautiously as I knocked the door.

My aunt came out of her clinic room and looked at me.

"Ana? What's wrong?" She asked me.

"I can't go to sleep. You and Maria are always in there yet you can't kiss me good night."

"It's ok, just go to your room and I'll give you a kiss in just a second."

"Ok then Auntie!"

I walked to the opposite room and as I went, I heard a moan, but I went to my room. My room just has a dresser, and bed, and a desk with a lamp. Sitting down on my lap, I thought back on my past. My Mom and Dad dropped me off her when I was six, then they vanished. Since then, I've either been outside or in my room with my pet snake Silly. Maria cooks great meals, while Auntie reads me stories and shows me her dolls; I find the dolls creepy and weird. It was just a normal night for me, so I decided to look at my reflection to help me stay awake. I have my mother's green eyes and long, brown hair in a ponytail tied with a white bow. My clothes were a short, purple dress with a white apron, white socks and black shoes. I sighed and lied down on the bed. After a while, I fell asleep in the bed. The next morning, I woke up to see Maria looking over me.

"Miss Ana, are you awake?" She asked me.

"Yes Maria," I replied as I got up.

"Get ready with you possessions," she told me and headed for the door, "We are moving into a mansion today, so please get ready."

"Is this my birthday present? I mean... I'm thirteen today."

"It is, now please hurry, don't want your Auntie to worry about you."

She left my room after that. I pulled my backpack from underneath my bed and started to pack. Inside it I had my family photo, some bandages, a kitchen knife I stole when I was eight, Silky food and treats, which are dead mice Auntie finds for me, Dad's lock pick, and Auntie's Mom's smelly perfume. Everything else was my clothes and such. Once I was done, I got Silky to hang around my neck then I went outside and saw Maria, Auntie, and a man I never saw before. Auntie turned to me after speaking with the man.

"Ana, this is Mr. Harrison, our new assistant," she said to me parting the way so I could see him.

He was about thirty years old. He has black hair and blue eyes, and wore a butler's suit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ana," he said and took my hand and kissed it like I was royal, which was weird to me.

"You too," I replied and pulled my hand away, "Mr. Harrison."

He nodded to Auntie and we began to walk to our new mansion. It took us a while, almost till dinner time. When we arrived, I was amazed how pretty the outside was. The birds were chirping and the entrance was beautiful. Mr. Harrison invited us in and we saw a man standing in the entrance hall. He had red hair, green eyes, and wore a fancy suit like if you went to the Prom. He was accompanied with six maids.

"Hello there Doctor Marvis," he said to Auntie, "I'm the owner of this mansion, Anderson Lois. I'm glad you've accepted my request; those patients you've treated were all sick, I have some sick loved ones here. Can you take care of them Doctor?"

"The same thanks to you, Anderson," Auntie replied, "I'll take care of them soon enough, but can we eat first; my assistant and my second niece are hungry from our journey here."

"Of course, my maids shall take your belonging and place them in your rooms so you can unpack you precious items when you go back to your rooms. Anyway, come this way, the cafeteria is through these doors."

The maids at his sides came over to us and took our belongings and went of with Mr. Harrison. I was excited when we entered the cafeteria and there was a feast for us; Maria was too. When we all sat down, I started to devour the steak within minutes as Maria, Auntie and Mr. Lois just stared at me. Finishing my steak, I drank some cider and wiped my mouth.

"She was really hungry," Mr. Lois said to my Auntie.

"Yeah, she was," she told him as Maria and I had some salad.

"Mr. Lois," Maria asked, "Will the maids lead us to our rooms?"

He nodded in reply, but I was just in heaven. This food was delicious and I was done in a hour. When I was resting in my chair, they finished eating their first plate. They talked about his family and our past. After they were talking for a while, Mr. Harrison came inside the room.

"Mister Lois, Doctor Marvis," he asked, "The patients are ready. Should I escort Lady Ana to her room to feed her deadly s-"

"His name is Silky!" I said interrupting him, "He is a nice snake! Red and black is a friend of Jack, red and yellow can kill a fellow!"

"Please do," Mr. Lois replied, "and please refer her snake as silky. You mustn't make her feel insecure her."

"Yes Mister Lois."

I got up and went over to Mr. Harrison as Auntie and the others went into another room. I followed Mr. Harrison to the second room in the east hall and he told me that if I needed anything or if I needed to go somewhere to use the bell on the bookshelf. I noticed that all of my items where in my backpack except for two pairs of clothes and a hungry Silky. I smiled and fed Silky a dead rat I found in one of Auntie's old dressers. Silky ate it and I decided to go to sleep in my new bed for the night, which Silky decided sleep by me. I dreamt of when Mom and I were in the backyard the day Dad brought me Silky from the forest. I had two ponytails and a long blue dress with white socks and shoes. It was a beautiful day in summer.

"Mommy! Mommy look!" I called out to my mom as Dad came outside with a box.

"Honey? What's that?" Mom asked him.

"It's her new pet," he replied opening it up for us to see.

I picked up Silky and his hiss was a calm one.

"A snake?!" My mom exclaimed at my Dad.

"Well, we can't afford a normal pet, so I decided to give her this snake I befriended from the forest."

Mom didn't look mad, but happy.

"You're right," she said to him.

"I'm calling you Silky!" I said to Silky.

I was happy with them, but when they vanished, I was scared and alone with my Auntie, well, second aunt to be exact. It wasn't the best life, but I managed with Silky.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

That scream woke us up and Silky slithered up and hung around my neck as I noticed that I didn't change into my PJs. That scream was from Auntie! Terrified, I got out of bed, got my shoes on, and walked outside to see what has occurred. I started my way down the hall as I placed the bell into my bag, when I heard a moan. What was that? Suddenly I saw blood start to drip from the lights in the hall. I freaked out and backed up a bit. The lights went black for a second, then when they came on, two weird zombie-corpse creatures appeared in front of me. I screamed and back away a couple of steps. One had a slice through it's neck, the other had it's lower body chopped off. I ran back into my room and slammed the door shut. I looked up to see a weird white man looking at the books in my room. He was murmuring about the books with creepy titles when he sensed me in the room. He turned to me, took off his hat, and bowed to me.

"Hello there Miss," he said to me.

"I... Who are you?" I asked him.

"Please, call me Ogre," Ogre replied to me, "I'm a sale man, by the way, have you read these books?"

"Um... Errr.." I tried to think of a way to respond to him.

"These books look familiar; perhaps it's the same ones as she had."

"She?"

"You know what's outside, don't you? Those are past subjects here from 20 years ago, and now new ones from your Auntie's experiments. They came back so they can get their revenge."

"What?! That's not true! She was helping people who had no money! They never cried or screamed, or anything!"

"That's what you think, but you're kept that out of your mind in fear. If you want to find the truth about this, go outside and discover it for yourself."

I looked at the door and was about to open it as he said one last thing.

"Before you leave, you should make sure you're not going to encounter any other subjects, they'll want you dead," he said to me.

"Ok then, thanks," I replied as I left the room.

End of the Prologue.

How do you like this story so far? Yes, It is based off of Mad Father the game, but with a couple of new areas, characters, and of course, SUBJECTS!

Lily (My Resident Evil OC): Of course, but hurry up when you can.

Alex: Hey! It takes time! I'm not a instant chapter person!

Lily: Rights, then explain all those prewritten chapters.

Alex: -_- I couldn't really upload them, but I'm only at chapter 3, which is still a Wip!

Anyway, question time!

1) How am I portraying the characters so far?

2) Do you think that this mansion is similar to where Aya lived? If so, how?

3) Should Ana kill any subjects? Spare them or help them?

4) Should I go more into puzzles or jump scares?

Ok now, later all!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Ally from Long Ago

I went outside to the hall; empty. I looked around the hall wondering where to go. Looking at the blood, I went the opposite way to a door leading into the attic. When I entered, it was pitch black. Suddenly a bright light fell to the floor; a weird lamp. Cautiously, I picked it up.

"Hey Silky look," I said holding it so he can see it, "We can use this to see in the dark!"

I used the lamp to find the ladder and climbed up. As soon as I got up there, I heard a crash of a bookshelf. I walked up to it and used my lamp to see what fell; a boy was unconscious. Careful, I picked him up and took him downstairs to my room, which surprised me at first since the man named Ogre was gone. Placing him gentility on my bed, I tried to identify him as a resident of the mansion, but by his clothes, he wasn't. I examined him closely; he had blond hair that covers a portion of the right side of his face, his clothes are a white collared shirt slightly stained by something unknown to me, brown pants with straps over his shoulders. By his look, he seemed weak for his age, which is my age around 13 or 14. I touched his forehead; he had a fever.

"Oh no," I murmured, "A fever... maybe I should help him? Silky, let's get him something like a wet cloth."

I left the room and ran down to the entrance hall. When I arrived, I looked down and saw the same two corpses walking around the lower area. I quickly ran down the cafeteria and closed the door. The kitchen was so close, so I ran in and tried to find an ice pack or sometime to help with a fever. No medicine was in the mansion's normal rooms, but I found a bucket and a towel.

"No water?" I asked myself.

I turned on the water faucet and out came a red thick liquid; blood. I nearly screamed and decided to find a restroom so I could find water. I ran out of the rooms to a nearby room to the left of the entrance. There were two doors; one on the left, the other on the right. I went through the right door and I saw a weird painting; it looked like something was behind it. I walked towards it, but I couldn't get close enough to move it. Silky slid off of my neck and threw the hole by the painting.

"Silky!" I exclaimed.

Without thinking, I tried to pull off the painting to no avail. Suddenly something ripped out of the painting and tackled me to the floor. Freaked out, I struggled against a cold grip on my dress near my legs. It took a few seconds to get free and run out. As soon as I was outside, I leaned against the wall and tried to see if I was injured, which I was unscratched. Gathering up my courage, I peaked through the door to see if it was gone; empty, like it just vanished. I walked to the hole and went inside to find Silky; he was slithering to a passageway.

"Hey! Silky!" I exclaimed, "What are doing?! Come back here!"

I ran to get Silky and when I caught him, we were outside in a secret backyard with a pond. Realizing what he was showing me, I filled the bucket to halfway and I carried it all the way to my room without spilling it; it was frustrating. I soaked the towel and placed it careful on his head; his burning fever calm down, but I still had no idea who he was and how he got here. I got up and looked through the books in the room. One of them was about how you preserve a person's beauty, but I never understand what

They meant except when it talked about how the keep an eye fresh; it was very gross indeed. Closing the book, I stroked Silky's head and sat down by the bed. Closing my eyes, I thought about how Auntie used to treat me as a princess when I was just five.

"Auntie?" I asked her as she was making a doll.

"Oh! Ana, you want something?" she asked me and put the doll on the table she was working at.

"Are you making another doll?"

"You want to see it so far?"

She placed it in my arms and I looked at it; it looked like a baby girl!

"...Aya..."

That young voice snapped me out of my daydream. Looking around, the blond boy seemed to speak in his sleep; at least he wasn't dead. He was slowly waking up, but I noticed that he had something in his hair. Carefully, I took it out and read the note:

My Daughter, why have you become like your father... well now, I guess it's too late for me to save you this time, so I'll save the one who you could never hurt...

"….Aya?"

I looked up and saw the boy's eyes were opening up and he was looking at me.

"Um... I'm not this Aya girl, mister," I replied.

He got up a sitting position on the bed, but then he griped his side in pain. Rushing to get him to relax, I see blood staining the shirt.

"Hold on, I'll get some bandages, just stay here," I told him.

He nodded at me, since he was still in pain. I ran outside and went to a room in the west hall. The room had supplies, so I frantically searched for bandages. I found the box with them, but I needed a stool .As I turned to the left, I saw a little girl looking down and she had a gash to her left arm.

"Umm..." I started to say

"Maid Lissa...Maid Lissa..."

"Do you want your Mom? I can bring you to one of the maid's if y-"

The girl looked up and I saw half a burnt face and her eyes were pulled out.

"LISSA!"

She ran to me and I was suddenly in a room with a lot of equipment. Scared, I looked around the room and saw a girl coming inside with a maid. She was placed onto the table and the maid left. Auntie, Mr. Lois, and Maria were in there with weird tools.

"Where am I?" she asked Mr. Lois, "Uncle? What's going to happen to me?"

"The doctor is going to get rid of your blindness, Kelly, so please relax now," he replied.

"No! I want to stay with my maid this way! Please!"

I gasped at how she refused the offer. Maria then walked over holding a needle filled with an odd liquid.

"Now Kelly," Maria said, "I'm just going to put you asleep and Mistress will fix you up so you'll no longer have anymore pain, now then. Night."

She injected the liquid into her shoulder as she scream for her maid, but I felt pain in my eyes and my shoulder. Stop it now.

"STOP!" I screamed and pushed her off of my body and onto the floor.

I ran outside of the room and slammed the door. That vision was so real; it freaked me out still. Gathering up my courage, I went into the opposite room where the girl Kelly was. The room had lots of boxes in there and tables. Could there be a stool here? I looked around and found a box that I think has one.

"How do I open it?" I asked myself.

Then I remembered my knife in my backpack. Cutting it careful, I found the stool and I carried it to the other room. Once I jumped on and found the bandages, I got down and saw a bow on the ground. I picked it up and examined it; Kelly wore it earlier. I might as well take this; she wouldn't need this anymore. I went back to where the blond boy was and I tied up his wound.

"You have to be more careful," I said as I finished up, "You're lucky I found you, or those things would have killed you."

"...Thank you," he said back to me and our eyes met.

"Say, what's your name? I'm Ana."

"My name? It's... um..."

"You don't remember your name? You know, you look like a boy Auntie talked about one time."

"I... no I don't remember my name."

"Well then, I got to get going to save my Auntie, so stay here if you want to be safe."

I started to leave when he stood up and grabbed my arm.

"No wait! I... don't want to be alone Ana," he said to me.

"...Ok then mister, you know for now; I'll call you Dio for now, is that alright?" I asked him.

He nodded in response and we left the room.

-Yes, Dio makes a comeback! If this was to be a game, you'd have either to switch off or 2 players!

I'm somewhat basing it off of the Mad Father, but I'm making it more complex with puzzles and characters. Here are the main three: Ana, Dio, and Silky. Silky is important for Ana's character, so he counts. This is ALL in Ana's POV until you have to switch off with Dio. I might add more weapons, like the mini chainsaw or even new ones! Post up review and I'll try to answer without any spoilers. Any who, onto questions:

How in the world did Dio get amnesia?

Jump scare are here, you want more?

Should I have any relationships between Dio and Ana?

Is Dio lonely here?

How am I doing with the plot?

Ok, now that that's over, later and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 2

Yes! I'm on a roll with transferring chapter!

Ana: Now, about the story…

Hey! No spoilers!

Ana: Hmph! Fine then…

We cautiously left the room and made our way to the entrance hall. On our way, we heard crying in a room. Dio stopped in his tracks and I turned around.

"You want to check it out?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied.

He grabbed the knob and slowly turned it as the door opened up. We entered the room and we saw a maid staring out the window. I walked closer to her, but when she turned around, she had bloodshot eyes and blood covering her face.

GIVE HER BACK LOIS! GIVE KELLY BACK TO ME!

We screamed and slammed the door shut. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Lissa? What a second! I pulled out the pendant that she left behind when I encountered her. Maybe I should give this to her like Auntie told me with Collina and her mother. Dio saw the pendant.

"What's that?" he asked me.

"A pendant that I got from Kelly's corpse," I replied, "When I went to get the bandages, she appeared out of nowhere and I saw her death. That maid might be her maid, and if I give this to her, it might make them both leave."

"Might as well try."

I went inside the room and Dio slowly followed me. I approached the maid and gave her the pendant. Her eyes widen as she looked at it.

_This is hers... _

_Lissa? _

I turned and saw Kelly's corpse at the doorway. Dio and I moved out of the way as they hugged each other. Then they began to disappear and when they did, something was left behind. Dio went over and picked it up.

"What's that?" I asked him as I walked over to a rusted safe.

"It's a note with weird writing on it for 4 numbers," he replied to me.

I banged the lock to no avail, then I looked at the note.

"It's in Latin," I said looking at it, "it says to open the safe you need to find out 1: Blond haired dolls in the doll room. 2: Books in the library by Crooks. 3: Horror stories in the nursery. 4: Barrels in the attic. I think that this is the key to opening this safe."

"Ok then, let's go to stop #1."

We went over to the west hall and found the doll room. I went to the rows while Dio went to find any that were hidden. I counted 5 blond dolls. Dio came back and sighed; he only found one blond one under the throne. Next we went to the library on the first floor after dodging more corpses. I went to

the back shelves and Dio checked the front shelves. I found only 3 books by Crooks, while silky slithered down and found 2 on the floor.

"Ana," Dio said, "I found 4 over in the front."

"So we have 6 blond haired dolls, and 9 books by Crooks," I said looking at the note, "next off to the nursery!"

Silky wrapped around my neck and we headed back again to the nursery aka my room; I wonder how many times I have to do this. We arrived and Dio noticed that they were all horror ones.

"Who reads this to their children?" I said marked down the max of 7 in each row.

"A crazy person," Dio replied and sighed.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you something," I said to Dio as we headed to the attic, "Do you remember anything about your past? Like your family or how you got here?"

"...I don't know Ana," he replied, "All I remember is pain in my right eye, like it was being pulled out, an evil laugh, and then you helping me earlier really. Nothing else comes to me."

"Oh... Hey! I should ask you question. That might help regain your memories."

"Ok then, let's start!"

I began asking him simple questions, like if you remember your parents, friends, and your pets, but he still couldn't remember anything; I was stumped. Silky then pulled out the weird note from earlier. Wait a second! I could ask him about this note or the girl named Aya! This might help him! We arrived at the attic and we climbed the ladder.

"Hey Dio!" I said as we explored the attic to find the barrels, "Do you remember a girl named Aya?"

Just then he stopped in his tracks.

"Dio? Are you alright?" I asked him.

"..A..ya... Aya!" He suddenly fell to his knees holding his head and crying out her name.

"Dio! Dio It's ok! Snap out of it!" I yelled as I tried to wake him up.

He was shivering and I tried to calm him down. Grabbing him behind in a hug, I started to sing a song Mom would always sing when I was scarred:

"Deep in the caverns of the darkness, I'm your light... Don't be afraid... I'm your light..."

It seemed to calm him down, but he fell asleep in my arms. Carefully, I placed him by the wall so he could sleep with Silky. Then I got up and counted 4 barrels. Ok now we have the numbers are 6 blond dolls, 9 books by Crooks, a max of 7, and 4 barrels, so the code is 6974. I walked over to Dio, who was still sleeping like it was a normal day. He was so cute, sleeping like a- wait! No! I can't fall in love with a guy I barely know! But I got to help him, so I carried him bridle style all the way to the safe room. Placing him on the chair, I started to crack the code. It took me a second, but I opened it and I found a piece of paper that seemed to be ripped out of a note book: It was a report on a medical problem with a girl.

_It has been 2 years since she was born, and I already see troubles for her. For some odd reason, my daughter has a weird problem; her heat beat sometimes skips a beat and she can't run that fast or she'll get hurt. I don't want my new step sister to take her away from me. I hope that I can get her away from her. _

I sighed and placed it into my bag and as I did, something fell out. I picked it up and I saw that it was a key. I looked at it and decided that it was a cellar key. I looked over at Dio and sighed while Silky slid off of me to Dio's chest.

"Stay with him ok," I said to Silky as I went to the door, "I'll be back soon."

Leaving the room, I ran down to the cellar room which is the right door from the entrance hall. There were barrels and one door. Opening the door, I walked inside the dark hallway. It was pretty much made up of bricks, but I felt someone was watching me.

"Hello? Anybody here?" I called out into the darkness.

An eerie feeling crept up behind me. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my head and I blacked out as I screamed.

Ana: Ok, what happened to me?

Alex: Plot development! So quiet. Good news is, Dio gets to go find you with jump scares! Bad news is that I can't tell a funny surprise about that chapter.

Ana: Can I read off the questions?

Alex: Sure thing!

Ana: Ok, now let's start:

What happened to Ana?

Will Dio go and find here before she dies?

Why did Dio pass out to Aya's name?

Is Ana falling for Dio?

Finally, who is the girl the paper mentions about?


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, now before we begin, I'm so sorry for everybody waiting for this chapter. I got a life and it's pretty busy and I'm a little sick so yeah… But anyway, Dio! You're going to have the jump scares for now!

Dio: Why me?

Read the last chapter and you'll understand, but now onward to the story! And it is now in Dio's POV! But it going to change between two characters.

Chapter 3: Unlikely Foe

I woke up to a scream from somewhere. That scream was Ana's! I got up and saw Silky on a box by the mirror on the dresser. Aya… Ana… why do those names keep repeating in my head… No matter, I have to find Ana before she gets hurt. I got up and walked over to the box and Silky slithered onto my neck. I opened it up and saw throwing knives inside. Well, I'll be able to defend myself from the subjects now. Ok, now to find Ana. I went outside and started my way down the hall. This place, it all seems so familiar. Why can't I remember anything from my past, not even my own name? I was about to go downstairs when I saw somebody standing across the way.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked walking closer to the person, "Listen… I just want to help…"

The person was a little girl about five years old that was crying. She had two long blond ponytails and was wearing a white night gown. She held a stuffed lamb in her arms and was shaking while sobbing.

"Huh?" She said looking into my eyes with her blue ones, "…You…can't be him…"

"Him?"

"S-Simon? Is that you?"

"I'm Dio, not Simon. List-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

'Quiet! Just stay calm, please. I'm not here to harm you."

"…You'll kill me like the rest…"

"No, I'm just looking for a friend. You can't be alone here with the subjects around. You can come with me and we'll find Simon and Ana. Is that ok?" I asked her holding my hand out to her.

"…Ok then Dio," she replied as she grabbed my hand, "I'm Helena…"

"Ok, we'll find them both and get out of here alive, come on Helena."

I pulled her up and we headed into a room with a huge bed. We walked over to the huge mirror and we saw a piece of paper stuck in a crack. I pulled it out and saw the four numbers on it: 6705. I took it and I went over to the door when Helena screamed. I turned around saw a corpse holding a mini chainsaw in its hands towards Helena.

"Helena duck!" I yelled as I threw a knife at the corpse.

She luckily ducked and it spliced the head in half. It collapsed to the ground as she ran into me with a hug.

"It's ok," I said, "its ok."

Looking up, I saw the mini chainsaw still in good shape. Helena slowly walked over to it once she released me. She cautiously touched it, and then picked it up.

"Should I take this…?" She asked me, "I need to defend myself."

"Yeah, now let's get going before more show up," I replied.

After getting the mini chainsaw, we went over to the doll room and on the throne was a doll sitting down. The doll had short red hair, grey eyes, and was about 4'5 feet tall. He wore what was similar to a prince's outfit besides the crown. On his lap was a little safe box. We walked to the box and saw four number slots.

"Could this be the note you found?" Helena asked me.

"Well then, let's go try it," I replied putting the numbers in.

There was a click and it opened to a key labeled 'Basement.' Ok, now sown there. We started our way down to leave when I thought I heard something following us.\, but nothing was behind us.

"Something wrong?" she asked my tugging on my sleeve.

"…It's nothing," I replied, "Let's head down to the basement now before anymore corpses come to get us."

We left the room and headed down to the cellar thanks to Helena since she was from this place. She was leading us down the way when the lights went out.

"What the… Helena!" I said, "Are you still here?"

"Yeah," I heard her replied.

"Ok, stay where you are, now I need to see if I have a lamp or something."

I tried to look for a light when something bright flashed into our eyes. I looked to see a white skinned boy holding the light. He wasn't alive though since he was missing his left arm and his clothes had dried blood on it, but he didn't attack us like the others; he just stood there looking at us. Helena held onto me as she saw the subject.

_Take it…_

He placed it into my hand, smiled, and left us. We stood there for a few seconds until the lights came on. I looked at the lamp and I remember who had this before; Ana! Looking at the next door, I used the key and we went downstairs into the basement area. Walking around the hallway, we went into the room at the end of the hallway. When I opened the door, we went into a weird room like a hospital room. Helena closed the door and went over to the tools table. The room had bags of guts, and blood splattered all over the room. I walked over to the table when I saw a scalpel on the table. I picked it up and suddenly my head started to hurt; why does it hurt?

"Hey Dio, the door over there is open," Helena said pointing to the door.

"Um, yeah, we need to check it out," I replied holding my head still as I hid the scalpel in my back pocket.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little headache, but let's hurry."

We walked though the door and into a long hall two people down the hallway. One was a woman's corpse. She had long bloody hair with stains of blood on it, half-opened blue eyes, and she wore a long white dress with blood all over it. On the floor below her was a girl bleeding from a leg wound… wait a second, Ana?!

"Ana?!" I asked looking at her.

"…D-Dio…" she murmured and winced in pain.

"ANA!"

Before we could reach her, the woman dragged her off into the other room and the door slammed behind us.

"Oh no! If that was Ana, WHO was that?!" Helena asked me.

"It's somebody that Dio can't recall," a voice said behind us.

We both turned to see a man, but he looked freakier than anything else.

"Hey, just who are you?" Helena asked him, "You're not from the staff!"

"Call me Ogre," he replied and walked half-way down the hallway, "Dio should remember who that was, but I guess she had to take them away…"

"Take away what?" I asked him

"Your memories of course, but I think they'll come back eventually, but then you'd fade away back into nothingness. This was cause by Jenna's own suffering…"

~Now back to Ana's! ~

"…Miss…wa…p."

"Huh? A… voice from beyond?"

"Hey Miss, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to a boy my age looking over me. He had blond hair, green eyes, wore a black shirt, white shorts, and brown shoes. Slowly getting up, I saw that we were in a stone room with a bed, and a chair with the boy holding a steel bat in his lap. I got to a sitting position before I felt my head ache.

"Ow…" I mumbled holding my head.

The boy next to me sighed.

"You're up now I guess," he said to me.

"…Yeah," I replied, "Good heavens… what happened?"

"Well I found you being dragged off towards a cliff, so I saved you and brought you here; you're heavy you know that?"

"I do now mister. But I have to get going; I need to find Dio."

I got up and was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw the boy there with his bat.

"Y-You want to go back out there with those… monsters around?! You'll die out there!"

"Listen, I need to go get Dio and find my Auntie before I can leave. If you want to live, either come or good die here all alone."

"I… I can't leave here until I found my little sister."

"Sister?"

"Her name is Helena, and I'm Simon. We got separated and I can't leave without her, so I'll stay and fight until I find her and we get out together."

"So, you're coming then?"

"…As long as you'll help me find my sister, ok then."

I nodded and we head out of the room, but I felt as if we were being watched.


	5. Chapter 4

Alexis: Finally! I got the next chapter up!

Garry (From Ib): Right… working on your other stuff than this story…

Alexis: Hey! It's harder than you think! -_-' BTW, why are you here Gary?

Dio: Can you get on with the story? I want to see Simon dead.

Simon: Why me?!

Alexis: Because you're with his girl. XD

Simon: Hey, he's with MY sister!

Dio: Not my fault!

Alexis: Hey Garry, want to do the honors before they brawl?

Garry: Sure thing! Alexis doesn't own Mad Father, only her characters listed on her profile!

~Now back to Ana! ~

We walked out into a corridor of a weird hallway. The stone bricks had an odd look on them and I didn't want to stay out here for long. I walked with her to the right until we saw a weird shadow coming towards us. It was some weird corpse of a baby, but let us just says it was heading towards us really fast. Good thing Simon swung the bat crushing its head just in time. This cause my heart to pump faster, but my heart couldn't go faster or I'd faint.

"That… was close," he said taking his bat out of the skull, "Ana, are you ok?"

"Yeah," I replied calming down, "Let's just be more careful and look around here before we leave."

He nodded and we went into a lab next to where the baby came from. Looking around, I found glasses full of dead animals with weird markings on them. They had star markings on them and I nearly fell over as I saw one look at me, but when I back, it wasn't looking at me. We examine the room some more until we found another door. Simon opened it up and when we went inside, I was shocked to see something tied up yelling:

"YOU'RE DEAD WITCH! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE HER! DEATH TO YOU SATAN!"

"What's his problem?" Simon asked me.

I cautiously walked behind him and took out my knife.

"What are you doing Ana?"

Using the knife, I freed him and he went storming off leaving something on the ground. Picking it up, I saw a family sitting down; a father, mother, boy, and girl. The boy looked familiar to me, but why? Before I could look at it more carefully, Simon snatched it out of my hands and looked at it. Suddenly I saw a tear form in his left eye, but he wiped it away.

"…We need to get going," he said walking to the door.

"Hey Simon, who were those people?" I asked him as I ran to catch up.

"…I rather not know. I've never seen them except for the man… my father."

"That man was your father?"

He didn't reply as we arrived back it the hallway. I didn't want to upset him more, so we went into the others rooms before leaving the area. As I opened the door, we saw a woman holding a chainsaw to a young girl's neck.

"Sister!" Simon yelled.

"Make a move and she's history," the woman said.

"Huh? Who are you?!"

"Let's just say, you're lingering regret."

I covered my eyes as I heard a screams and chainsaw noises. As I opened my eyes, I saw Simon unconscious on the ground with the two gone. I ran over to him and I tried to wake him up, but to no avail. I had to carry him into another room with a bed until he would have woken up. Before I was able to leave the room, my light suddenly went out.

'Oh no!' I thought as she tried to light my lamp back on, 'Come on, and turn on!'

As I got it back on, I swore that somebody was behind me, but when I looked back, nobody was there. I left the room to see a ghost flying down the hallway holding a key. Following it, I ended up in a room full of corpses with a notebook on one of the bloody tables. Walking over to where the key was on the book, I took it and seeing an entry with today's date. Picking it up, I began to read it:

_The transplants were a success and now they'll both survive. I have to say finding them was harder than I thought. With this data, I'll be able to save her and she'll become my perfect (The rest is covered by blood stain.)_

'So wait… do that mean my Auntie was doing research for a transplant?' I asked myself as I closed the book, 'But… for who and why?'

I began walking back to the door when I heard a moan coming from behind me. Turing around, I was terrified to see a woman's corpses crawling towards me. Her red hair was stained with blood and she had no eyes yet she was crying blood.

"G-G-Get aw-away f-fr-from m-m-m-me!" I screamed as I ran towards the door.

I got to the door, but it won't open up. Frantically trying to open, I heard her getting closer to me. My heart was racing and I needed to leave now! I got it opened and slammed the door behind me and leaned against the wall with my hand at my chest. Sitting now on the ground, I tried to calm down and I heard my heart starting to relax after skipping a few beats. It was dead silence and I wanted to cry here. My Auntie isn't here and if I find her, will this end for me?

Alexis: Yes! Finally got this done!

Gary: What's with the ending?

Alexis: I'm on a roll with the story! Also I'm now on deviantart as GMRGAL! I'm not kidding.

Dio: Who's up next for the story?

Simon: *Reading Alexis rough draft for the story titles and summaries* It's still Ana's and we'll all meet up in- *gets hit with a sledge hammer*

Alexis: *takes paper back* No spoilers Simon!

Dio: When did you get that?

Gary: …Don't ask or she'll whack you. Trust me, she has done that to a certain guy too many times.

Dio: You mean from FF13-2?

Gary: *nods*

Alexis: …Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review! I read ever single one of them and thanks for reading! Now if you excuse me, I need to whack somebody for my journal…


	6. Chapter 5

Alexis: Now then, hey guys! Back with another chapter, but with some special people! Introduce yourselves.

Claire: Hello, I'm Claire Redfield from Resident Evil.

Xion: I'm Xion from Kingdom Hearts.

N: And I'm N from the Pokèmon Anime. Game version can just stay in the game.

Alexis: Agreed since I don't understand why you were a trainer yet you want Pokèmon to be free.

Gary: But anyway how many people are we going to have for Mad Auntie here?

Alexis: Well, Simon and Dio and back into the story, so it's only us besides Bakura from Yu-gi-oh.

Gary: Who?

Xion: Oh yeah, about that, I had to knock him about before he summoned the creepy guy here again.

Alexis: *face palms* I… somebody please start the story before I get out my scythe.

Claire: Ok! Alexis doesn't own anything except for herself, the story, and the characters listed on her profile.

Chapter 5: Memories Coming back

I opened my eyes to see myself sleeping on the floor.

'I must have fallen asleep here,' I thought as I got up, 'I should see if Simon's awake now.'

As I got to my feet, I noticed something on the ground next to me. Picking it up, I noticed that it a knife. Taking the knife, I went back towards the room when I heard a scream.

"Simon?!" I yelled running down to the room and slamming the door open. There was corpse reaching out towards him.

"Leave Simon alone!" I yelled and threw the knife threw its skull and blood spurted out as it fell to the ground.

Simon got off of the bed and went over to me and we went outside the room with his bat.

Once we were out, we began walking down the hall looking for a door that was locked. As we went, I could tell that he had something was on his mind.

"Simon, are you alright?" I asked him.

"…It's nothing," he replied as we left another room yet again.

"You sure about that? You don't look that good Simmy."

"Simmy?!"

"Well, are you to talk about what happened or are you going to bottle it all up?"

"…That was… my mother and my sister. My mother was the one with a mental problem that we never had. She would do crazy stuff until she was sent to a mental hospital and… I always had horrible dreams that she'd be back and that she might kill us."

"Why's that?"

"Well, the day she left, she tried to stab my sister and me, but me… I could have died since I pushed her aside."

"Why's that? you don't seemed hurt…"

He finally turned to me and looked at me with both of his eyes. Grabbing my hand, he had my touch the side of hid shirt and I almost gaped at what I felt there. Stitches right there where his left lung should have been. Pulling my hand back, he had my hand over the key and opened the door further into the basements maze. We couldn't speak to one another as we looked for more clues. Many questions were popping up in my mind when I almost fell onto broken glass, but Simon grabbed me before I could have fallen.

"Pay attention Ana," he said to me as I regain my balance.

That was the last thing he said to me before something flung me against the wall. Falling to the floor, all that I could hear was screaming and chainsaw noises with bloody sounds.

~Dio's Time~

"…You're saying the truth Ogre, right?" Helena asked as Ogre finished his story as we heard a scream.

We all turned to see blood coming from underneath the door.

"You think I'm kidding? Go find out behind that door," he said before he vanished before our eyes.

We went the door and we saw a trail of blood going out of the room. Following the trail, we ended up in a long hallway with a woman holding a chainsaw with a girl on the floor.

"M-mommy?!" Helena asked the woman.

"Kill the children, that's my task," she said aloud.

"Mommy?! It's Helena, your daughter."

"KILL THEM ALL! KILL! KILL! KILL! LET THEM ALL DIE FOR MY PEACE!"

She held up her chainsaw and sliced the girls head clean off and licked some blood off of her face; it was so gross. Then she looked up and us and charged at us. Before we could react, something sent her flying back into the wall and the chainsaw sliced her body into two pieces. Helena was now balling in my chest holding her lamb as well. I couldn't believe what just happened there, but Helena wasn't going to stop unless I tried to calm her down. Poor girl… having her mother become this.

"Helena… listen to me, "I said to her, "We need to find both your brother and Ana before we can all escape. Then we can all get out of this crazy place and have a normal life ok? But we can't do that if we stay here, alright?"

She nodded and we went off again and on our way down a hallway, I heard another scream coming from the room down the hallway. Running down the hallway, we went to the door, but it wouldn't open. As we tried to go open it up, Silky slithered down and using his tail, he opened the door.

"Wow, that's one talented snake," I said as he went back around my neck.

As we went into the room, I saw a boy lying on the ground bleeding from a knife piercing his side and a bloody trail leading into another room. Helena gasped and ran over to the boy.

"Simon?! Simon get up! Brother!" She screamed shaking him.

"Helena! You'll make it worse," I said to her stopping her just as he woke up, "Get me some bandages."

She nodded and got me some. As I took the knife and tied the bandage around the wound, he started to wake up.

"…Sis…ter?" he asked looking at her as she was holding his hand.

"Simon? Are you awake?" she asked him.

"Sister! Argh… my side is killing me."

"You shouldn't move, and that could have killed you," I said to him, "What did you to get stabbed?"

"…Somebody got in here and tried to kill me, but I broke the chainsaw and…. Wait a second! Is Ana here?"

"Ana?! She was with you?!"

"Yeah, but I think that person took her away when I got stabbed."

He tried to stand, but he nearly fell back down.

"You can't walk right now Simon," Helena said to him, then looked at me, "Dio, go find Ana. We'll be alright here."

"Ok, just stay safe," I replied as I left the room to find Ana.

This place… why do I know my way around here? Aya… this is only connection to my memories. Ogre was surprised that all I could remember was Aya's name, but when he told me that I died, I thought he way joking. Did I really die here like he said? But why can't I remember anything about that time? For some odd reason, I took back out the scalpel and looked at it. Suddenly the headache came back and I lean against the wall. All I could hear was laughing; my screams… the feeling of pain in my right eye… my whole body… this pain… make it stop with this!

"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before I fell to my knees and the voices faded away, but the pain didn't.

"You ok there Dio?" a voice asked me.

Looking up, I saw the boy from earlier looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"W-Who… why are you following me?" I asked him looking back down at the floor with my eyes shut.

"…You don't remember me Dio? Well, I guess it's starting to take a toll on you now since you're scars are reappearing…"

"Scars?" I asked looking at him, "What are you talking about?"

He took my left arm and showed me the left arm was torn opened with dry blood already staining my skin.

"See? As you begin to remember, you're body will become like it once was unless you see her."

"Her? Who's 'her' Patrick?" I asked before I covered my mouth.

"Oh, so you remember my name Dio, well, you need to find Ana and the truth before you'll become what you once were," Patrick said as he began to walk away.

"Were?"

"Like us, a living subject stuck to this curse until it is solved."

Patrick left me there all alone and I looked back at the wound on his arm.

Alexis: Yes! I'm on a roll!

Xion: Hey Alex, are you going to have multiple endings?

Gary: Yeah, since the game has multiple endings and what's up with Patrick knowing about Dio.

Claire: It's for plot reasons and that has something to do with the endings right?

Alexis: Claire just answered it correctly and I want to finish this story and then I think I'll have a vote on the next story, and if they want, I'll have a squeal!

N: Until next time, later!


	7. Chapter 6

Claire: Hey guys and welcome back, Alexis is back and well…

Alexis: I only own my OC and if you don't know, just look up the official characters for the game.

Claire: Hey, isn't this like the last chapter?

Alexis: No, I'll have the bad ending and the true/good ending in two different chapters, and why do you think this one is shorter than the other ones?

Claire: True, now let's go!

I enter a room looking like a lab of some kind with a portal opened up at the end of the hall. Walking over to the stairs, I found a bottle labeled "Magic Water" on the stairs with a note on it:

_If you are Ana and if you have made it this far, than you are like your auntie; you are truly like her. I left you this and this can stop the curse, but please hurry._

_~Ogre_

Taking the bottle, I jumped into the portal and landed in a weird world. As she got up, Silky slithered up to her and up around her neck.

"Ana, we must hurry," Silky said to Ana.

"Alright Silky, let's finish this and save Auntie and Dio," Ana said as she got to her feet.

Ana looked down and saw a path appeared before us. I ran down the path all the way until I saw my Auntie being held by a familiar woman.

"Mom… is that you?" Ana asked the woman.

"Ana… why did you come here?" she asked me, "You shouldn't have gotten here…"

"Mom? What are doing here?"

"I'm taking your Auntie with your father and me…"

"But… I don't want to be alone, take me with you!"

I ran over to my mother, but a force of energy sent me flying back. I got up with tears forming in my eyes as I was trying to get up.

"Mom… please…"

"No, I'm sorry Ana, but I want you to live happily… and dieing is not what I want for you…"

As I get to my knees, I looked over and saw Simon and girl by him unconscious.

"Now let's go now…They are waiting for us…"

My mother opened a portal and was starting to drag Auntie into the portal, but Auntie was starting to look up at me as I was.

"…A…na…"

"Auntie!" I screamed and ran towards them.

Another blast of energy came out and I was went back again with my auntie unconscious. I got up and started to shake my Auntie to wake her.

"Auntie! Auntie please wake up!"

_THAT IS IT!_

Looking towards my mother, I saw dark energy surrounding her as she was coming closer to us.

_NO ONE SHALL INTERFER!_

Just as she was about to grab her, I remembered the Magic Water that I found and took it out.

"I'm sorry Mom!" I screamed as I tossed the water at her.

Suddenly there was a scream before I looked and saw my mother fading away into the darkness.

_WH…MY…BODY… APP…_

_A…NA…Ana…_

"Mommy!" I screamed trying to grab her, "Please don't leave me!"

I was so close, but then she vanished in my hand and I started to cry myself before everything went black. The next thing I know is that we all woke up in a lab and they were all starting to wake up as the door was being knocked on.

(Open the Door) Chapter 10a

(Don't open the Door) Chapter 10b

Claire: Yeah, choice time!

Alexis: I think most people will choice 2 rather than 1.

Claire: Agreed, hey, are we going to comment on those two choices before the epilogue?

Alexis: Yes and I might add a preview for my next story.

Claire: So, see you all later!


	8. Chapter 7a

Claire: Hello guys and welcome to part A of the story and today we have a special guest, say hello to Terra from Kingdom Hearts.

Terra: Hello everybody!

Alexis: Ok, for every time that I'll have choice, like in maybe Misao or Ib, I'll have a special guest and the next chapter shall be from Shiki!

Claire: Now let's start!

I decided to walk over and open the door and Dio came running into the room. He turned around and saw and hugged me.

"Ana!" He said.

"Dio, oh thank goodness you're ok," I said to his before he released my from his hug.

Just then Simon and his sister, as I believe, got up and Dio went over to them and I went over to my Auntie as she got up.

"Huh? I'm alive?" she asked before seeing me, "Ana! Thank goodness that you are alright!"

"Auntie!" I exclaimed before crying in her lap.

"It's ok, we'll visit your parents tomorrow," Auntie said to me.

I got up and wiped my tears away, but just then a flash appeared and I now outside our old cottage.

_**~ENTER FLASHBACK~**_

"_**How did I get here?" I ask Silky, who didn't reply, "I guess you can only speak in the dead world."**_

_**Looking around, I saw my mother and father coming by to visit me and Dad knocked on the door.**_

"_**Hello, Aya? Are you home?" Dad asked after knocking the door.**_

_**Aya? My Auntie's name is Aya? Why didn't they tell me about this? The door opened to Maria and Auntie standing there and they were invited inside.**_

"_**Is our daughter alright?" My mother asked them as they sat down.**_

"_**Well, she does have a heart problem, but don't worry, she'll no longer have it," Auntie replied looking at one of the creepy dolls.**_

"_**Wait a second? Are you planning to make her one of your dolls?!" my father exclaimed.**_

"_**You her all better?" Maria asked them, "That's the only way for her to be all better. She'll never grow up or age."**_

"_**I can't allow you to do that to our daughter!" My mother yelled at Auntie, who was holding now a knife.**_

_**In front of me both of my parents were stabbed to death by Maria and Auntie! They fell to the floor bleeding from their wounds and I gasped at why I didn't hear this from my room. Today was when I was outside playing with Silky over by the river! I started to cry as they left to get the materials to dispose of their bodies. I slowly walked over to my mother and just stared at her.**_

"_**This is all fake right?" I asked myself aloud.**_

_**No… this is the truth…**_

_**I looked up and gasped at my mother standing in front of me.**_

_**I… wanted to save you… but I couldn't fight back… please… escape before you get killed next…**_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I looked at my Auntie and started to back away.

"Ana? Are you ok? Why are you afraid of me?" I started to back away before I bumped into Dio.

"…I… was it true?" I asked before I saw my mother's necklace around her neck.

"What's wrong?" Dio asked me, but when I turned around, I saw a bloody corpse behind me.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed before I ran out of the room.

When I left the room, I saw both Simon and his sister trying to open the door. Just then I saw Dio blocking the door with a cupboard.

"Ana!" Dio exclaimed, "Good thing you're here with us. Now we can all escape!"

"Ana…Simon…Helena… DIO!" Auntie called out from behind the door.

"Oh no! Open the door!" Simon said as he was trying to open the door.

A chainsaw was being heard and it was cutting through it all. Helena took her's out and got the door to open up for us and we all ran all the down the hall until there was a fork in the hallway

"Sorry guys, go!" I said to them before I pushed them into another room and locked the door before I ran off.

I ran and ran until I was in the main hallway and then I suddenly tripped over something. As I tried to get up, I heard somebody coming but before I could look, something pierced my chest and I fell down coughing up blood. The last thing I saw was a foot and all I heard was laughing.

~? POV~

I placed her on a throne with her prince right beside her. Her hair was now down and she looked so happy. I was fixing her dress when I heard Maria come into the room with the two other dolls.

"Maria, are the two of them ready?" I asked her.

"Of course they are Doctor," she replied.

Helping me, we placed the brother and sister on their bench in the serene painted meadow before she left for the night. Walking over to my princess, I touched her cheek and then closed her eyes as I walked out of the room.

"Goodnight Ana," I said before turning off the lights before leaving the room.

Terra: Wait… YOU KILLED HER?!

Claire: I wasn't excepting that.

Alexis: Well, I also have a third option that I forgot to add. DO NOTHING!

Terra: Ok… but she dies with her friends?

Alexis: Yep, and BTW I'm not rewriting the flashback.

Claire: Ok, we'll see you all in 8b of this story!


	9. Chapter 7b

Alexis: Hello and welcome to part b, where you don't open the door. Also, I know that it say 8a and b, but I can't fix it so you have to deal it. Now the guest here is Natsuno, but he decided to leave, so I gagged him and tied him to a chair.

Claire: That's why I'm here as well. Can I please shoot the zombie?

Alexis: No, now onto the story!

I decided to not open the door, so I checked out Simon and his sister.

"Simon?" I asked as they were both getting up.

"Ana?! Ana!" he said hugging me.

"Brother!"

His sister hugged us and we laughed a bit as my Auntie came up, but she said anything to me when I went over to here.

"Auntie?" I asked before a light flashed before my eyes.

_**~ENTER FLASHBACK~**_

"_**How did I get here?" I ask Silky, who didn't reply, "I guess you can only speak in the dead world."**_

_**Looking around, I saw my mother and father coming by to visit me and Dad knocked on the door.**_

"_**Hello, Aya? Are you home?" Dad asked after knocking the door.**_

_**Aya? My Auntie's name is Aya? Why didn't they tell me about this? The door opened to Maria and Auntie standing there and they were invited inside.**_

"_**Is our daughter alright?" My mother asked them as they sat down.**_

"_**Well, she does have a heart problem, but don't worry, she'll no longer have it," Auntie replied looking at one of the creepy dolls.**_

"_**Wait a second? Are you planning to make her one of your dolls?!" my father exclaimed.**_

"_**You her all better?" Maria asked them, "That's the only way for her to be all better. She'll never grow up or age."**_

"_**I can't allow you to do that to our daughter!" My mother yelled at Auntie, who was holding now a knife.**_

_**In front of me both of my parents were stabbed to death by Maria and Auntie! They fell to the floor bleeding from their wounds and I gasped at why I didn't hear this from my room. Today was when I was outside playing with Silky over by the river! I started to cry as they left to get the materials to dispose of their bodies. I slowly walked over to my mother and just stared at her.**_

"_**This is all fake right?" I asked myself aloud.**_

_**No… this is the truth…**_

_**I looked up and gasped at my mother standing in front of me.**_

_**I… wanted to save you… but I couldn't fight back… please… escape before you get killed next…**_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I came back to real life and I staring into her eyes as tears came down from her eyes.

"Ana… forgive me," she said holding a knife before stabbing me in the chest with it.

I fell to the ground bleeding as Simon and his sister screamed. Dio came in and yelled my name, but I was fading away. I can't remember much about it, but the next thing I know Dio is looking over me and Silky was around his neck. They were bloody and I could tell that Dio was fading away, but I had to save him… he was the one…

"D-Dio…" I said as I coughed out blood.

"Hang on! You can't die here!" He said holding me close to him.

"D-Dio…"

I grabbed my bag and held out the journal out to him and he took it. He'll read it, I know it as I saw tears coming from everybody's eyes, but I wasn't crying because I was sad, it was because I know that everything would be fine. I kept my promise to Dio friend… I did it. Dio must have ended Auntie… and I wouldn't hate him for that.

"Simon… we have to do something," his sister said fumbling around for something to stop the bleeding.

"No… I'm fine," I said to her shaking my head.

"You're bleeding to you're death Ana," Simon said to me, "Helena, find something to stop the bleeding."

"She's… your sister?"

"Yes… she's the only family I have left…"

"Then… y-you should…"

I stopped as I coughed up more blood. The blood was oozing out from my wound and nothing could have stopped it. I smiled before I saw a bright light with my parents holding out their hands out to me.

"S-Simon…" I said looking at him, "T-T-Take care of… your… sister…"

Looking over to Dio, I looked at Silky then back at him before I closed my eyes.

"Ana! Ana!" those his last words before I left to be with my parents in eternal happiness.

Alexis: How was that people?

Claire: *trying to hold back tears* that…

Alexis: Claire, I cried on the true ending than this one. So save your tears and stay tuned for the final ending to Mad Auntie!


	10. Chapter 8

Alexis: Hello and welcome to the final chapter of Mad Auntie, today I have a friend of mine here, her name is Katness!

Katness: Hello everybody and we are so excited for the final chapter of Mad Auntie.

Alexis: I'd like to thank everybody for reading and review for me to continue, since it's my first story; I thought that I wouldn't really have anybody read this, but thank you to all who have read this story so far. My next story hasn't been decided yet, so I'm going to look around for any ideas, but I'm think about maybe Kingdom Hearts or some else, but if want a sequel like Misao style or something like that, comment please.

Katness: Before we begin, is their a third option?

Alexis: Yes, if this was a game, you would have to clear this once to get the third option. Now let's start!

(BTW, for this ending, you have to have read the journal entry that Patrick gave you, if not you go to the first choice, so this might not be different at first.)

I decided to walk over and open the door and Dio came running into the room. He turned around and saw and hugged me.

"Ana!" He said.

"Dio, oh thank goodness you're ok," I said to his before he released my from his hug.

Just then Simon and his sister, as I believe, got up and Dio went over to them and I went over to my Auntie as she got up.

"Huh? I'm alive?" she asked before seeing me, "Ana! Thank goodness that you are alright!"

"Auntie!" I exclaimed before crying in her lap.

"It's ok, we'll visit your parents tomorrow," Auntie said to me.

I got up and wiped my tears away, but just then a flash appeared and I now outside our old cottage.

_**~ENTER FLASHBACK~**_

"_**How did I get here?" I ask Silky, who didn't reply, "I guess you can only speak in the dead world."**_

_**Looking around, I saw my mother and father coming by to visit me and Dad knocked on the door.**_

"_**Hello, Aya? Are you home?" Dad asked after knocking the door.**_

_**Aya? My Auntie's name is Aya? Why didn't they tell me about this? The door opened to Maria and Auntie standing there and they were invited inside.**_

"_**Is our daughter alright?" My mother asked them as they sat down.**_

"_**Well, she does have a heart problem, but don't worry, she'll no longer have it," Auntie replied looking at one of the creepy dolls.**_

"_**Wait a second? Are you planning to make her one of your dolls?!" my father exclaimed.**_

"_**You her all better?" Maria asked them, "That's the only way for her to be all better. She'll never grow up or age."**_

"_**I can't allow you to do that to our daughter!" My mother yelled at Auntie, who was holding now a knife.**_

_**In front of me both of my parents were stabbed to death by Maria and Auntie! They fell to the floor bleeding from their wounds and I gasped at why I didn't hear this from my room. Today was when I was outside playing with Silky over by the river! I started to cry as they left to get the materials to dispose of their bodies. I slowly walked over to my mother and just stared at her.**_

"_**This is all fake right?" I asked myself aloud.**_

_**No… this is the truth…**_

_**I looked up and gasped at my mother standing in front of me.**_

_**I… wanted to save you… but I couldn't fight back… please… escape before you get killed next…**_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I looked at my Auntie and started to back away.

"Ana? Are you ok? Why are you afraid of me?" I started to back away before I bumped into Dio.

"…I… was it true?" I asked before I saw my mother's necklace around her neck.

"What's wrong?" Dio asked me, but when I turned around, I saw a bloody corpse behind me.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed before I ran out of the room.

When I left the room, I saw both Simon and his sister trying to open the door. Just then I saw Dio blocking the door with a cupboard.

"Ana!" Dio exclaimed, "Good thing you're here with us. Now we can all escape!"

"Ana…Simon…Helena… DIO!" Auntie called out from behind the door.

"Oh no! Open the door!" Simon said as he was trying to open the door.

A chainsaw was being heard and it was cutting through it all. Helena took her's out and got the door to open up for us and we all ran all the down the hall until there was a fork in the hallway

"Sorry guys, go!" I said to them before I pushed them into another room and locked the door before I ran off.

I ran and ran until I was in the main hallway and then I suddenly tripped over something. Looking at what grabbed me, it was a doll and I could shake if off.

"L-Let go!" I yelled trying to shake it off.

Just then my Auntie came in holding her chainsaw and for once I was scared of her.

"Ana, don't worry, it going to be ok," she said in a calm voice, "Maria's getting your friends, and you'll be with them for all eternity…"

"No Auntie! Please," I said as tears were falling from my face while trying to break free, "I don't to become a doll, please!"

"It's a shame that I'm going to have to hurt your perfect look, but it's your heart that will need replacing, since it's so weak."

"B-B-But…"

"I LOVE YOU!" She yelled holding up her chainsaw.

I screamed and braced for impact, but it never came, but I heard a scream before I fell the doll being thrown off of me. Looking up, I saw Patrick there and he helped me to my feet. When I saw him, he was perfectly fine; no blood or wounds, though he still had blood on his clothes.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"What happened to you?" I asked him after I nodded.

"Well, actually I woke up like this," he said rubbing the back of his head, "I was nearby with some knives when I heard you running, so I came and s-"

Before he could finish, I hugged him while crying into his chest. My emotion had to be let out, for who can bottle them up for all eternity… He didn't shove me away, he just allowed me to cry. It was like that until we heard a weird noise coming from behind us. Turning around, we heard screaming and banging before footsteps were coming our way. As we got to our feet, I saw Maria coming out with a long blade in her hands and she saw the body of my Auntie and ran over to it. We backed away as she spoke.

"Doctor! Doctor!" She said shaking her lifeless body, "Please stay with us!"

Just then she looked at us.

"…You two… what has happened to her, Patrick?"

"M-Maria?" I asked before Patrick got out his knives.

"Why would you do this to her?!"

"It wasn't our fault! She was going to kill-"

"You both will be dead!"

She ran towards us, but I felt Silky slide off of my neck before a flash of light came out of nowhere. As we looked, Maria's body was on the floor and Silky was around the arm of a salesman.

"I believe that I've come at the right time," he said handing me back Silky, "Are you two alright?"

"Um… who are you?" I asked him as Silky got around my neck.

"His name is Ogre, Ana," Silky said to me.

"Y-You're snake talks?!" Patrick asked me as more people came into the room.

"Ana!" Dio exclaimed hugging me, "You're safe!"

"You guys are alive?" I asked them.

"Yeah, thanks to Mr. Harrison," Simon's little sister said as he came from behind them, "I'm Helena, Simon's little sister. Mr. Harrison freed us before the maid came to kill us."

"It is what had to be done to save their lives," Mr. Harrison said to me, "Are you both ok?"

We nodded and then I turned to Ogre.

"Excuse me sir," I asked, "Do I know you? You seem so familiar…"

"I've never seen you before, but we should be going," he replied.

We all went to the entrance when I paused in the middle of the room. For some odd reason, it was odd that I didn't want to go outside, so I stopped there and I felt the journal in my hands. Patrick noticed this and he turned around as the others left the mansion. I was starting to cry holding the journal.

"Something wrong Ana?" he asked me.

"I… I remember now…" I said to him as I held out the book to him, "I forgot something, so wait for me outside."

"Sure thing. We'll see you soon, and we'll live like a normal family."

Patrick left with the book as I went up the stairs to "my" room and I found a lighter. Picking it up, I started to walk back downstairs when I stopped and lit it.

"Are you sure about this?" Silky asked me.

"Of course, besides, I'll be back, I just know it, and so will they," I replied dropping it on the carpet, setting the mansion on fire before I locked the doors.

I sat down in the center of the floor as the fire spread and I stroked Silky as I hummed a tune that my mother used to sing to me. As the fire grew up, I decided to say my final words for my decision.

"Listen, everybody," I began, "I know that they would do anything to save me, but I know the truth. I noticed this with my Auntie… if this happened to her, I would soon follow, so please; let them all be spared…"

Those were the last words before everything faded to black.

Alexis: …And that's it!

Katness: Wait, she dies in all of them?!

Alexis: Well, I'm making a sequel, so you will have to wait for it! Oh yeah, don't worry, they all be back in the sequel.

Katness: B-But, they both die!

Alexis: Plot reasons! XD and you can't make me tell them! I hope that you've enjoyed this story and I hope to see you all in the sequel to Mad Auntie.


End file.
